The present invention is related to structural guide vanes (SGVs), and in particular to vibration damping for SGVs.
SGVs are employed in aircraft engines to control and guide the flow of air through the engine. SGVs may be employed both in the compressor and turbine stages of the aircraft engine, and are subject to various loads and vibratory forces. The design of SGVs represents a trade-off between robustness of the SGV and weight of the guide vane. That is, larger vibratory loads are accommodated by increasing the size of the SGVs, at the expense of greater weight.